Danceing Equations
by cresense
Summary: Fred finds he has feelings for Hermione, and then goes balistic on Snape. The insults fly and Hermione has to break the rules more than once to help these trouble makers keep from being expelled, FHG Year 5 Please R
1. Chapter 1

Dancing Equations.

NOTES.:Sorry to all you R/HR fans, but I was once one, but this is better.

Fred shook his head.

'Did I just dream about HERMIONE?'

He rolled over, in his bed, he knew most of the guys in his dorm.

But none of them that he could talk to about this.

George would be his first pick, but he was a maybe. And Ron was to involved with her for Fred to share his feelings with him. Lee Jordan, was an idiot about stuff like this and Katie, was well Katie was Katie. To much of a I-know-your-every-move type of friend. They'd had been friends that long he didn't want to spill his guts to a girl anyway.

He'd liked Hermione for a bit. Since she became a perfect anyway, because of how she put up with their tricks and rulebreaking. All the while restraining herself from point taking, she really couldn't stand it which was why, Fred always did everything in front of her.

he noted that it was around 8:00 a.m. And most everyone was asleep at this hour. He had a sudden thought, he could ask Hermione to tutor him! She would be in the Librairy about now. ALONE. Because Ron and Harry avoided it as much as they could.

Fred grinned so did he if he could manage it.

5 minutes later

He set off down the hall in jeans, and a red beater. His tennis shoes were slightly tied pretty much undone, and his hair was radically set on his head. His wand was loosely set in the back of his pants.

His robe was a dark red, and was unbuttoned (he hadn't bothered with it he wanted to be fast) and flowed behind him majestically, as he dashed through the halls.

He flew through the halls and around a corner almost colliding with the Professor. Snape he would have laughed if he wasn't in such a rush. He could hear Professor Snape raving behide him.

"The INsanity of it! 10, 20 points from GRYFFINDOR! MR. WEASLEY get back here."

He ignored the professor, he could care less.

He rounded another corner this time colliding with another person. He felt a dull thud as a blast hit him in his whole. He groaned on the floor in moments he had someone over him, holding his head up and muttering, "Fred, George, Fred?"

He groaned,"FRED. Fred wake up, are you alright?"

Fred flicked open an eye, " 'mione?" She was staring at him mutinously.

"George, Fred whoever you are! You better be thanking the stars that I didn't curse, you or anything! I thought you were one of Malfoys! Be gald I only used the shield charm. You insuffrable idiot." She yelled at him.

Fred Frowned, "I was running to talk to you."

Hermione blinked,"ME? WHY! What freak prank are you going to stick me WITH?"

Fred laughed, "I'm Fred, and theirs no prank. I wanted to see," His face went as red as his hair. "Erm, to talk to you."

Hermione sighed,"What do you want?" She had a loving expression like she wanted to kiss him, and kill him at the same time.

Fred noted that he was still on the ground and she still held him tenderly, he tried to raise up and felt a sharp pain in his back. "That was some blow," he grinned. She laughed and while her mouth was still partly open, he thrust himself upwards into sitting postion. And gently lay her back, and put himself into a kiss. He explored lightly, and felt her softly lighten up and relax, he let go.

"Um, how would you like to be my tutor?" He asked hoping she wouldn't turn him down and that she enjoyed it.

She looked dazed, "Sure. I have on condition though."

Fred shrugged, "You have to be my boyfriend."

Fred nodded enthusiastically. Then stopped, "What about Ronald? Isn't he your bread and butter?" He grinned widely.

Hermione glared,"NO. Hes an inconsiderate dope who makes feel worthless."

Fred blinked, "Really."

Hermione nodded mad at herself for saying what she knew was true. "Also how will I know its you and not George?"

Fred smiled, "You'll know."

Wasn't that nice I liked it lots I'll add more soon. maybe in the morning.

CrimsonGoneBad


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

'Dancing Equations'

UPDATED: 6/15/05

A/N: anything written like 'this' is a thought.

Hermione P.o.V. (Point of View)

They walked through the halls hand in hand close to each other. Hermione loved how he smelled, like well, Mischief.

He was grinning widely, she really did like that grin. It wasn't like Georges who's grin was more of a sly smile. Or Rons who always looked dazed and confused. Harry's didn't compare either, his was a shy, I-really-don't-want-more-glory kinda smile. Then she placed it, Remus Lupin. That was the smile, when Remus saw Harry get his firebolt, that kinda've grin.

Love was a lovely thing she concluded. She felt the hand in hers tense gradually. She looked up into his bright blue eyes. They reminded her of the night sky, just like Remus'. NO, not Remus Professor Lupin!

She smiled remembering a certain encounter with him.

Fred just squeezed her hand again tighter, "Stay _here_."

Hermione blinked confused, but trusted him and stayed in place.

She sat down in the hall and leaned against the wall. She heard yelling, she really wanted to

investigate,but thought better of it.

She saw Professor Snape coming down the hall, 'Craple.' She looked around and then it hit her, their going to hurt Professor Snape somehow! She should've placed it earlier, before Fred even came to her, Professor Snape had insulted his family name. She noticed something she didn't before, she was in the dungeons outside his room.

Hermione let out a breath, the yelling must've been Fred, and George fighting.

She glanced back at Professor Snape who had raised abrow in curiousity at what her presence doing outside her door. She smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Hello Professor Snape, do you have out grades yet?" She knew she needed to stall for time for their sake at least.

The Professor scowled, "Mrs. Granger I am in no mood to argue, and you will as always recieve your marks with the rest of the classes."

Hermione nodded furiously,"Yes, of course, but your house has certain, er, qualities that persuaded me to, um, use caution. I've been threatened, and I just hope that I can well, not get my paper in class."

"Threats?" He asked interested. She noticed that she had peaked his curiousity.

"I would gladly nitch on them, but ,er, I don't think that would be any better than burning them with my grades."

"Burning?" He smirked.

"Muggle term, sir." She said sheepishly.

"Obviously, because no selfrespecting person would such nonsense." He sighed, " Come in"

She followed praying that nothing bad would happen.

Too late.

"3" She heard Fred and George chorus.

She sceamed as Professor Snape and herself flew forwards into a table. She moaned in pain, she landed most uncomfortable on the Professor. Who seemed to have a dazed almost gone look on his face.

She was about ot moce when the world suddenly blurred before her eyes. She hit the ceiling hard her cloak had flown down over her head.

"Hey George we got a double!" Fred voice rang loudly, filled with pride 'I'll kill him', "Probably a icky Slytheriny and its yucky overrated bullish freak of a potions master.

She heard a grunt of pain beside her, and a wizzing sound, 'wands'.

"Yeah Fred I think we did! Wanna hit the icky Slytheriny with a pellet of stunner?" Said George happily.

Hermione snorted, "Fred you lay one hand on me and I will curse you into oblivion. Also I will never help you graduate!"

Fred gasped, "'Mione?"

"Fred, you captured your own girl." Laughed George.

She heard Professor Snape inhale a breath, "Why on earth would a straight A student date you? That would risk her entire head girl status."

Fred flushed furiously, hermione could at least see that through the cloak she was glad she had it unbuttoned, she shook it off of her, George and Fred took no notice.

"How dare you insult me you Maniac Deatheater, I have your wand if you noticed and well, I'll snap it in a heartebeat, and then I'll kill you for insulting Hermione jugdement."

Snape laughed, "At least you'll finally be expelled, Mr. Weasley." He spat.

Fred looked liked he had popped a vain, "Finite Incanteium!"

Hermione felt herself falling towards the cement floor, she closed her eyes freightend.

She felt her fall be broken by two strong eyes, one around her waist the other around her chest. George had a sly grin, like he quite enjoyed the friction between them. Hermione shuddered still desoriented and snuggles her head in Georges chest. He smelt like Mischief too.

She heard a loud thud behind her Snape had fallen face first into the cement his nose looked broken and he was bleedly.

"You'll regret the day you messed with me!" Yelled Fred madly.

Hermione leapt down and grabbed Freds arm causeing it to fly the other way destroying a cauldren. She had never known he was capable of such strong magic.

"Le'go! 'Mione" He said aggitated she was interfering.

"No theres a nother way, Just hold him down!" George and Fred leapt on him at the same time holding him in place Fred muttered, "Immobilus" and then grinned as Snapes eyes widened in terror that he was up against the brightest mind in the school, without any defense.

"Professor, I'm very sorry." He closed his eyes waiting for pain. He tensed nothing, whats goin on, he flicked open his eyes their was wand pointed at his temple, he felt sweat pouring off of him.

"Look at 'em Fred, doesn't look so scary now does he?" Scoffed George.

"Shut up, you two I've got to concentrate, or he'll be a deadman and so will we. Or atleast in Azkaban for a bit."

Fred and Georges eyes got big, they thought about the chances of getting out of there.

"Reveal Your Secrets To Me." Hermione recited.

She flinched as her body went numb and she found herself seeing random thougts of Snapes mind, she had to get this one, she concentrated. There it was flashing about, she clicked back to her own time and mind, an silvery wisp at the end of her wand. She put it to her temple and took his memory. She trembled, and pointed at Fred and said "Release him. He won't remember anything. Fred glanced at her, "Finite Icantium"

Snape shuddered, "Mr. Weasley why am I bleeding?" He voiced his sarcasm with a sneer and hateful look.

Hermione stood quite weakly, "Professor, your experiment exploded, Remember? Look theres the cauldren." She pointed the bits of cauldren Fred had blown up eairlier.

"LEAVE ME NOW!" He roared angerily.

Fred and took Hermione's hand and gave her slight hug outside the classroom, "You were great 'Mione!"

Hermione grinned, "Really? Just promise me never again do that and I never suspected you were so powerful."

George Laughed, and Fred nodded, "We do study some."

Welp, I'm happy to say I actually finished a update this fast in aorund 30 minutes. Did you catch the Remus Lupin references. Not only does it relate to this story it also relates to my other FOUR LEAF CLOVER, a LERL and theres a Timeturner thing in it to. I'm very sad I only got one reviewer. So please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

July 19,2005

"Give her Hell" Part 1

Fred looked around it was pitch black. He briefly thought of the Lumos spell but quickly dowsed the idea when he thought about his friends sleeping soundly, he shrugged, he didn't need light to think about Hermione anyway.

He couldn't stand this anymore, he hadn't really got his revenge and now Hermione had a piece of Snape in her head. That would have to be sorted out.

He sighed, he heard Lee Jordan snore loudly and felt his heart skip a beat. He hated rendow sounds they always scared him. Made him look weak. He rolled over towards the dorm door on the left. They still had about 800 gallons left and they needed a plan to get rid of Umbridge.

He pondered quietly then it hit him, Fillibusters wet start fireworks! They tons stored in their trunks and more at home they could write Bill or Charlie they would gladly help them.

He shoved George, "George,... George Wake up come on wake up!" He whispered in a harsh undertone.

"whachoowan?" Said George drowsily.

I've figured out how to get back at Umbridge!" Whispered George as loudly as he could without disturbing the others.

"How?" Asked George suddely awake and staring eagerily at him.

"Fred went over the plan, George had a huge grin plastered over his face.

"In the morning dearest brother?" Questioned George.

"Righto, little brother." Said Fred. "Night then."

"Yeah," murmered George already half asleep.

Freds eyes flew back open, he knew the spell to the girls dorm. 'I should warn my Hermione'

He slipped out of bed making sure not to disturb anyone in the dorm and slipped the the door. Creeping down the hall he peaked around the corner, and glanced into the common room.

He smiled Hermione was the last one, alone and awake 'prabably doing work'. He crept up behind her and slid his hand around her mouth. He knew this was risky considering she could blow his head off with any given spell. He put his arm around her waist.

She shivered he felt her heart skip a beat she was scared, she was frozen. He brought his face close to hers and gently kissed her neck.

He felt a blow to his head probably a "shock" hex. They don't feel to good he thought randomly, his head was pounding most throughly. He stumbled back a bit.

"Oh my GOD,Fred I could've killed you! I thought you were Ron! All I saw was red hair, you need to be more careful!" He let her worried voiced take him over, she caressed his head using a countercurse.

Fred smiled happily, "You were going to kill Ron?" He asked slightly taking aback. "What happened?"

Hermione rolled her head and make a contented sigh. "He's in love with me, and Harry let it slip in front of everyone that we're dating!"

Fred frowned who was everyone? And how did Harry know, and what was Ron's deal. " Er, who's everybody?"

Hermione twirled her finger in her hair absent mindedly. "Oh you Luna, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, the regulars."

Fred smiled, "Thats everbody?" He said incredsously. "Because I could've sworn I didn't hear Fred or George!"

Hermione grinned, "Since when are you anybody?"

Freds' mouth dropped, "Whatdaya mean?"

"Your not anybody, or everbody because you my somebody." Hermione said sweetly.

"Oh your good Hermione." Fred replied at last.

Hermione bent down and brushed his lips.

He closed his eye then opened them,and sat up leaning over Hermione being a good head taller, "Hermione," He mummured softly. "You kiss like this.

He leaned her back and whispered, "Take a deep breath." As she did, he thrust his entire being in the most passionate kiss he could muster.

When they were done she was breathing heavily and and so was he.

"Your great at everything Hermione." He said weakly.

"I know," she said trying to soud sexy. "Was their something you wanted besides snogging me?"

Fred almost said no but caught himself, "Hermione we, as in me George and I, are going to cause abit of mayham, but I don't want to do it if it upsets you." He quieted.

Hermione went into deep thought, "When we got together Fred I decided I wouldn't make you stop troublemaking activities. Because that's who you are I wouldn't like you any other way. Now feel me in so I can't interfere."

"Well me and Geoge have decided we have all the talent we need and all the knowledge we need, and, er, Umbridge needs to be taught a lesson. We're doing it in the morning we have it planned."

Hermione grimaced, "You were going to do it no matter what I said weren't you?"

Fred shook his head, "Nope I was going to leave it all to George and be sullen on the sidelines."

"Can you refrain from expullsion?" She asked silently.

"No, and Yes were not getting expelled were stopping, were just going to leave." He sighed, "Hermione you're going to be dating a legend."

She smiled. "I'm glad." He held her close for afew more moments.

"Fred it's late I need to go to bed." She whispered in his ear.

"Alright then." He followed suit knowing tomarrow would be his happiest memory.

Hi everyone just so you know if you want to read this but don't want to check to see it's updated everyday, just leave me your email in you post and or just write to subject DE and I will send you and emial when I update. That goes for members too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Give her Hell" Part 2

July 22, 2005

Fred could hear George telling him to get up. "We need to get ready Fred, get up, man."

"Oh, yeah, Umbridge" He said groggily as he rolled outta bed.

"Yeah Umbridge. It was your idea Fred." George rolled his eyes. Then his eyes brightened and seemed to be laughing at him.

"What?"

"I dunno but I don't think glossy pink is your color I think your more of a gloss." George chuckled happily.

Fred confused looked in one of the nearby mirrors, and went a deep shade of crimson and hastily wiped his face. "Yeah, I um well yeah about this no one need know." He stuttered.

When George just looked at him, he aggitatedly asked, "Aren't we supposed to WORKING?"

George rolled his eyes, obvisiously drawing his own conclusions.

Fred walked downstairs following George, he closed his eyes momentarily, and ran smack dab into George knocking him down and bringing himself down with him.

George got up looking discheveled and gave Fred a muntinious look. Fred had the desieny, to mummur an apology.

"Why'd we stop." He said looking around wondering if George had spotted a good prank spot.

George gestured to Ginny who looked annoyed he'd been so oblivious to her.

"Hello, Ginny." Fred said lightly. George nodded in aggrement as the inclined their heads downwards to stare at her.

"Whats up little sister?" Asked George.

"I need to talk to you about Harry." She said anxiously.

"Wouldn't ikle Ronniekins be better than us?" Said George disheartedly, thinking that about the time they were wasting.

"No! Ron doesn't understand!" She lowered her voice "Harry needs away to talk to Sirius."

"Oh!" Piped Fred taking interest. He had always been fond of Sirius thinking of hisself and George as the next generation of Maruaders.

"Yeah," said Ginny with new hope. "But every thing is being watched except Umbridges fire!"

"Well George I think we should help our little friend." Said Fred casually, while examining his fingeranails as Ginny tried to catch his eye.

George nodded taking an interest in his shoes, "Shall we go find potty?"

"Let's"

With that they set off happily and expertly dropped some samples into a first years bag.

-Time Lapse-

Fred sighed, he looked at George, "I'm going to the common room, care to come?"

George shook his head, "I'm going to watch the Quidditch practice."

Fred nodded he had hoped he wouldn't be alone, but then again he didn't want to watch the Quidditch field that just reminded him of everything he had missed.

Because of the git Umbridge.

"Now, now, Mr. Weasley, thats not a nice thought is it?" He heard the voice from behind him.

Fred turned swiftly pulling out his wand, he winced as he saw Snape staring back at him. He slid his wand back into his sleeve.

"Mr. Weasley, I would like to try and reason with an incompetent mind such as yours. But right now I shall settle for what little you understand." Snape sneered happily insulting him.

"I see your little explosion didn't hurt your ability to think of insults. Too bad considering thats all you are. A little man hiding behind others. You did that with Voldermort didn't you? Just hid made a few potions, here and there. BUT you know what you were a coward you ran away!" Fred exploded.

Snape seemed a little caught off guard. "Mr. Weasley, I think that this deserves oh about---"

He made a strangeled sound as Fred jumped him a mad glint in his eye. Fred fought with all he had he didn't need a wand he just wanted to kill him.

"DON'T EVER SAY MY NAME YOU..."punch, punch-crack-punch, "YOU AREN'T WORHTY TO EVEN WHISPER MY NAME."

Snape seemed to be struggling with the power Fred had accomadated with years of hard quidditch pratice. Fred yelled as Snape used a hex on him. Fred glanced at the cut on his arm, he couldn't feel it but if a duel was what Snape wanted he was welcome. Fred decided to get some answers as the sized each other up.

"So what are you gonna do, tell Dumbledore I attacked you and you had to protect yourself?" Fred flared angerily. He was more aggitated than anything.

"Oh no I intend to do much worse. I won't your entire cult expelled." The look of hatred on his face told Fred he would if he had that chance.

"I bet it really steamed you when Harry saved the stone not, you. Oh and in our second year, what happened? He got rid of a teacher you hated, defeated a fully powered Voldermort. Then killed a Basilisk? What else what else? Oh yeah then he kicked your overgrown nose with a werewolf and, yes and a escaped convict. How'd it feel when they came back to haunt you?" Fred took great pleasure at the look on Snapes face.

Fred turned his back and walked away "Your not worth my time." Them he smiled, "Oh and don't hit me from behind or you'll have to report to McGonagall. And Dumbledore, I hear Azkabans loads of fun"

Snape chuckled, "And if I take your memory?"

Fred grinned, "You'll never know why that cauldren really exploded."

Snape took a step bakc relizing what he was saying.

Fred stalked all the way to the Gyffindor entrace.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia"

He walked through the door head down thinking, and slumped down in a chair.

"Hi, Fred." Said Hermione lightly.

He flinched he hated unexpected sudden sounds.

"I'm George," He said without thinking.

"oh." Hermione shrugged looking puto ut and went back to her studies.

'Maybe I could see what she'd do if George ever hit on her.' thought Fred anxoiusly.

"Hemione, how are you and Ron?" He got and walked up behind her crouching down to her level and put his hands on her shoulders. She tensed visably.

"Well George if he brusts on meone more time I'm going to tell Snape his next trick. Maybe he'll get detention or something." She smiled dreamily.

Fred raised a brow, "Thats a little extreme, maybe me and Fred could take care of him?"

"NO." She stated. "Fred needn't knw I don't want him to know.

(George)Fred smiled at her concern nd rubbed her shoulders gently and bent closer to her, maybe I can help you relax.

"George, Fred wouldn't like us this close." She said uneasily.

Fred moved closer to where they were touching, "Why's he gotto know?"

Hermione slapped him as hard as she could throwing him off balance.

"How dare you think of me a whore!" She screamed, "I only want Fred, well maybe Johnny Depp (I love him, A.N.) but not anyone else! You have Katie how could you?"She had horrible disgust on her face.

" 'Mione..." Fred started.

"Shut up don't call me thats Fred thing for me!" She was still confused and angry.

"It is Fred! I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't cheat on me!"

Hermione looked furious, "You think of me like that?"

"NO NO NO! I just didn't know about George! I thought he might try to be me you know to spite me." He finished quietly.

Hermione nodded tears in her eyes, Fred suddenly was very happy no one else was in the room. He walked over to her.

"Dobby says no more Cocoa unless we drink it." He whispered, in Hermione's ear. She giggled and snuggled into his chest. She knew it was him now he thought happily. They sat their for a bit more and then he spoke first I have to go find George, um I have to do that well that mayhem. When I mention to Harry, Ron, and you please act surprised ,George will kill me if he knew I told you. No one knows." He said softly.

"Ofcourse Fredrick." She said in his ear.

He looked down at her with such speed that he scared her, "Fredrick?"

She laughed, "I like that name. So much more Mocho than Fred, Bob, or Joe." She smiled her hair flying around her.

"Listen I want you to try something." He said solemly.

"Why? Aren't their nnocent first years somewhere?"

"Nope this is a hair product you'll like, Frizz free, choose you own style color and length, I've only got thta and one antidote."

"Oh, you think my hairs frizzy?"

Fred shook his head, "Nope and even if you did you'd still look sexy."

"Hand it over."

"No."

"What?"

"You have to wait till were gone so that they won't think you were stashing our stuff for us."

She grinned, and as she was about to kiss Fred, George fell through the door Katie all over him. They were on the floor, practicly eating each other.

Fred made a "Hem, Hem" noise and George and Katie flew apart.

Hermione giggled and Fred let out a deep handsome laugh.

"Fred we need to finish what we were doing." Said George.

"Yes, Hermione go ahead and go find Harry and them," as George and Fred walked out the door after Hermione, Fred inclined his head at Katie who went even more crimson than she already was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Part 3

Fred looked at George, who avoided his eyes.

"Since when are you two an item?" Asked Fred Casually.

George smile, "Since Yesterday."

"Ah," Fred went on lightly.

"How about you and _'Mione"_?" Said George with and edge and tones of Sarcasm coated his words.

"Are you giving me lip?" Said Fred his temper rising.

George shrugged, "Are you going to help me do this Umbridge thing or what? It was _your _idea anyway."

Fred wanted to knock him into next week, but decided against it. _He my own flesh and blood can't do that._

"Yeah, lets stop by the Trio first."

George stopped raising a brow, "Trio?"

"Hermione says they selfnamed themselves." Their was a slight air of mockery in Fred tones.

George just looked, "They migt be in the Librairy."

Fred looked at him, "Nah, Lets go watch Quidditch or something." only seconds later he felt himself being thrown against the wall.

"WHAT THE!" Fred yelled angerily.

George shushed him nervously, "Look." He simply stated gesturing to the door around the corner.

Fred peeked around the corner, "What Snape ranting about?"

"Dunno what check it out." Asked George happily.

Fred put an arm out to stop George and forced George back up against the wall. They heard a loud thump, as if something, or someone had been thrown. They heard the shatter of glass.

"GET OUT, get out! I don't ever want to see you in this office eve again!"

Fred looked at George," Who?" he questioned without speaking.

They watched as Harry was thrown full force out of the room. Harry had ran over near to where they were, he arm was slightly black with finger imprints. He was panting his face distorted.

Neither twin breathed until Harry slumped off.

"Want to go pay Snivellus a visit?" Asked George.

"Snivellus?" Asked Fred with a smirk.

"Yeah he going to snivel at our feet before were done, and it osunds bloody brilliant. So yeah" Stated George thoughtfully.

Fred shook his head in disbelief, "Your a bloody git George."

"I know." George replied haughtily.

Fred took out his wand.

(A/N- From here on I will not be playing as it written in the book.)

Fred took the lead caustiously peaking in.

He jumped back horrifed, a jar lay shattered at the door way, and Snape was standing their tightlipped and fuirious.

He was the scariest Fred had evre seen him. He looked like he could kill and was staring at his pensive.

Fred turned around grinning, "Listen you hold him off adn I'm gonna look in that pensieve.

George nodded happy to comply.

They eased the door open silently; Snape was oblivious to his presence.

Fred gave George the thumbs up.

"Impendiamenta!" bellowed George. They watched as his legs became binded.

"Wonder what made Harry so glum? You didn't hurt him did you Snivellus? Did you?" Said Fred causually and posionus edge on his voice.

They watched as Snape too furious for words laid their shaking even more furious than before. Fighting more at being called Snivellus.

"Oh darn, George. Some one already used that name! Just look at the git fighting." Said Fred with Mock concern.

Fred made his way over to the pensieve.

"Hmm, what thought does old Snapey, want to hide from the world, and maybe himself?" Queeried Fred whil George stood over Snape like a hawk.

Fred jumped as Snape almost grasped his wand.

His eyes wided as he looked past Fred at the doorway. "Mud blood" He murmered.

"EXPELLARMIUS!" Yelled Fred with anger in his voice. _ HE had BETTER NOT be TALKING TO ME._

"FRED WEASLEY!"

Fred hand twitched onhis wand as his turned around towards Hermione. "Hermione?"

"YOU JUST ATTACKED A TEACHER!" Screamed Hermione nervously.

"Yeah," stated George casually. "And? It just Snape."

"Shut up Gred." Smirked Fred, "Hermione its nothing just leave and forget you saw it."

"Petricus totalus" muttered George who had watched Snape getting up, Snapes eyes got wide and he fell to the floor. His eyes narrowed. "he just called you a mud blood!" Said Fred furiously.

"Who cared what he called me! He _is _entittled to an opinion!" She stated menacingly. "And really who cares if my bloody murky. I'm top in the school and I don't need his opinion!"

"Hermion." Said Gerge exasperated. "Do you even know what it means?"

"yes." she simply stated. "Draco Malfoy done worse than call me Mudblood."

" 'MIONE! Don't say that!" Said Fred mortified.

"Don't you even want to know why I'm here?" She asked simply. To noone in peticular and then muttered the countercurse to the jinx Fred had jinxed Snape with.

Snape got up with difficulty, "Thank you Mrs. Granger. Mr. Weaslye, I will be expelling you!"

"Me or him." Said George sweetly.

"BOTH OF YOU!" roared Snape.

Fred shrugged, "Fine with us we'll be gone in a couple days"

Snape raised a brow, be fore screaming, "OUT!"

The twins stalkedou t and Fred grabbed Hermione by the arm.

"Lego Fred." She said viciously.

Fred looked as though she'd slapped him and stalked out after George.

Hermione looked at Snape who wore an expression like he'd had just relieved his first memory. His shoulders slumped in defeat. He look pitiful.

"Sir?" She said nervous.

"What is.. it Mrs. Granger?" Said Snape woredly.

"I'd like to give you your memory back."

"What are you talking about Girl?" He said with anewed curiousity.

"The day the cauldron exploded."

He just stood there, she tenderly put her wand to her head and took a silvery wispy shape.

She relieved bits of his memory. She cringed he had gotten _hot _ when she fell on him and had gotten hotter when she moaned. His Fury, How he'd had enjoyed her tears. He had wanted her. And the fear of _HER _ when she put her wand tip to his head.

She turned on heel, and heard him gasp. _Probably wondering how to explain how he had gotten horny with me._

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head slightly. Snapes' face was filled with color. A bright pink.

"Mrs. Granger, I, um I'm very sorry about what you saw, or um felt felt. IT was, ah, very inappropiate of me. I er assumed it would stay in my head."

She lifted her hand to his and felt it shiver with fright.

"I won't tell anyone if you won't tell anyting about Fred or George."

She heard a sigh, as he released his hand but she held on. " I like you to no matter what you say about me or treat me. She let go and opened the door.

" I do not like being called MUDBLOOD." She said over her shoulder.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Part 4 The very last chapter in this is installment of Dancing Equations: A Fred/ Hermione Story.

My warning to all readers, this is not a for the weak of mind. YOU must have imagination to like this last chapter. Also this is going to rated R. For safety. So that noone will flame me for the wrong rating.

Fred couldn't believe what he was hearing, "YOU GAVE IT BACK?"

Hermione nodded nonchalently, "Your resigning anyway aren't you?"

Fred felt sick. "Umbridge got Flich to find out hoard. It'll be atleast three months before we can do anything again!"

Hermione did the math, "Too true you'll have to keep your nose clean. As Sirius so loverly puts it." She smiled flirtaiously. "I mean it only 90 days." She added hastily when Fred looked at her frustrated.

Fred collapsed on the bed, "Good Lord! Snape'll have our heads before then."

Hermione smiled and began playfully twirling his hair inbetween her fingers. "I doubt it."

Fred sat up almost knocking Hermione over. "How do you know?"

"Uh well he doesn't have any proof does he?" She stated hasitily. "But that is no reason to attack another teacher!"

"I wasn't!" Stated Fred earnestly.

"Because if you do or George, for that matter," She added because of the thoughts she knew were going through his head. "I will officially dump you."

Fred dropped his Jaw slightly. "What about are tutoring sessions?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Everyone knew that was a hoax! And you should just get a grip on reality, you can't attack people, reason or NOT!"

Fred aggitatedly looked at her, "What's that slimy git do to you?"

"UGH. FRED WEASLEY YOU MAKE ME SICK! AND FOR YOU INFORMATION, I WULD PICK THAT SLIMY GIT OVER YOU ANYDAY! WERE DONE!" Roared Hermione who looked mutiounous. Her rich brown eyes blazing, chest heaving and her face was a fitting purple.

She turned on heel and marched out the door, "Stupid Slimy GIT! He the slimy git." She grumbled furiously.

"FRICK!(cen(censorshop just highlight blank space) Was does everyone have to be a bloody---" Hermione noticed she wasn't starinf at a face, she had ran full force into a chest which had a slight stiffness to it as though restraining against letting her knock it askew.

The only problem was this wasn't a student chest, it wasn't the normal attire, this a a deep emerald green, with a smake emblazened on it. She looked up and say a slightly annoyed yet amused face with blue eyes staring back.

"You shouldn't bottle you anger like that, bad for you. Now if you'll excuse me." He glanced at her once more, his face was rather pink as though embarassed, _Wonder what he's thinking? _

She instantly stood up straight and stalked out toward the common room.

Fred couldn't believe how angry Hermione had been; And her face showed she was feeling more than she let on. _Could Snape have anything to do with this?_

He heard the latch on the door lock. _Hermione?_

"Hermione please don't yell at me anymore, I get it I won't do anything to Snape. Alright?" HE stopped no screaming. He swiveled himself on the bed and shocked at what he saw fell off promptly backwards.

"Mr. Weasley do follow me, I will be dealing with you actions personally,orders of Dumbledore." He smirked at Fred crimson face. "Ah, and Mrs. Granger looked quite dissheveled I hope nothing illegal has been happening in here."

Fred scowled, "What do you want." He spat.

Snape just sneered, "Get your brother and follow me."

Hermione heard the oddest whispers.

_"Snape in Gryffidor? Is that possible" _"Ofcourse it is you prat" snapped Hermione. _Bloody hell, is someone dieing," she heard Ron mutter. _"Course not he's getting Fred and George."

She sat down with them, "What's ya think thats about" asked Harry anxiously.

"No sure only Fred and me were up there." Said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Did he catch you snogging," Asked Lavender loudly. Most everyone in the commonroom heard.

"No." Stated Hermione louder than Lavender. "He walked in on me breaking up with the inssufrable git, Fred." Hermione smiled atthe whispers that had started.

Ron looked happier than ever. Possible since her and Fred started dating.

Ron's mouth opened in shock as he stared at the stairs right over her shoulders.

She turned Fred was walking quite slowly, looking sad and staring quite dejectedly at her. George followed glumly. He saw Hermione and motioned for her to follow.

Hermione glanced at Harry, "Cloak?"

They all nodded and walked down the hall. They were slow and cramped.

"Their," whispered Ron quietly, they quickened their pace.

They slipped in only moent be Snape slamed the door.

"Do you think its funny, assulting Teachers? Stealing memories and hurting your," He paused for effect, "Ex-friends?" He sneered quite evilily.

And Hermione shivered and grasped Ron's hand firmly. Who after flinching held back.

Harry looked intently on, watching the conversation.

"What I do in my spare time is none of your business." spat George. And Fred only slumped further in his seat. Looking pathectic.

Ron gently massaged her hand, throughly enjoying that she'd held his hand.

"I expect it is untill you get caught that is." Hermione tensed.

"I have informed the headmaster of your..." He stopped and Harry let out a breathe he'd been holding. "Who's thier?"

Hermione felt funny andinstantly recognized the sideeffects of occlumency.

"clear your minds," she muttered.

"Ah, Mrs. Granger, where are you hiding." He said as a hazy image of herself poped in her head.

She didn't dare move or breathe nor did Ron, or Harry.

"Oy, and Potter has joined your exploit. Anyone else here. Believe me Mrs. Granger you had no need to follow I kept our deal."

Fred heads swung upwards, "Deal?"

Snape swung around, "none of your business. Shut up boy."

Fred finally seemed to grasp the situation.

"Snape." Said Fred casually, "You have a massive nose, any one ever tell you that?"

Snape stalked around the room, "Yes a map that insulted it's user."

Fred's eyes opened widely. "Maruaders map?"

Snape turned elegantly, "Yes the makers were in my year. Now shut up!"

George interested now asked, "Who were they?"

Snape feeling the wall for the students snapped," Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black! Now shut up before I hex you!"

"but you do have a abnormally large nose." Stated Fred again.

"yes and you have a money problem don't you!" Sneered Snape, who looked mutionious at being reminded of a map made by his nemeses'.

Snape stood up and in a flash of orange and Green he was gone; Not gone Hermione told herself just out cold with his head bashed in a wall.

Ron had ran out and attacked Snape; George and Fred just sat there shocked.

"Ron!" Yelled Hermione from under the cloak, she ran out after him forgetting she shouldn't be seen.

Ron was pounding the unconsious Snape as hard as he could;

"My--" Crack "Family--" Crack, Crack "IS NOT POOR!" Roared Ron furious.

Snape just lay their out cold or so it seemed; She watched as he inched his finger nearer to his wand, gingerly trying to grasp it.

Fred and George noticed too because the jumped up yelling, "EXPELLARIMUS!"

Snape slid along the floor, bashing his head into another wall. A small bit of blood on his emerald robes, and his face was now a deep blue in places.

"Oh you three, your already in way too much trouble to not be expelled, just go ahead and leave I'll try to reason with him. Okay?" Said Hermione quickly her nerves were on end, _Can I actually bribe a teacher, again? _

Fred and George eyed her warily, "What'd he mean 'I haven't forgetten our deal'?" George queeried, while Fred slumped visable beside him.

"Er, that is , ah, he didn't break it, and that means I can't tell you or I'd be breaking it also!" Hermione just wanted him to drop it and leave.

"G' Luck 'Mione." Grumbled Ron still angery about Snape's comment. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She went slightly red and saw Fred mocking him and mouthing what Ron had said.

George just sighed and nodded, as they left the room.

"Harry, are you gone?" When no one answered she sat down, anxious and on end.

"How do I bargain this time?" She pondered outloud.

"You caould start by telling me ehy you followed me." Said a cracked but sarcastic and still sleek voice.

She looked down surprised to see Snape rising quite like something out of a horror movie, when the villian comes to life.

"I've been through worse than that, I son't want any more bruises though. Damn Weasleys always attacking me."

Hermione eyed him as if trying to find a weak point. Her eyes lay upon his Dark Mark, which he hastily, and sheepishly concealed.

"Is that why you alway wear long sleeves?" Questioned Hermione conversationally.

He glared. "That... Is none of your business, Mrs. Granger."

She just smiled, "You can call me Hermione." She looked at his face, "Can't you?"

"Her-my-o-nee," he sneered. "Yes I suppose I can, but you never answered my question."

"Yes, ofcourse. But only if you answer mine first." She stated defiantly.

He smiled, which in her opinion made him look years younger, atleast in his 20's.

"yes, I do wear long robes because of it. I am very, ah, self concious." He paused asthough not wanting to believe he had just admitted it. "Your turn, Mrs...Hermione"

She just stared at him, he actually kinda cute. OH MY GOD WHAT AM I THINKING. HE'S SNAPE! she shivered.

"Lovely thoughts," He said grimly. "Glad to her you finally left off the professor bit, if only in your head."

She gasped and then glared, "My thoughts are to stay in MY head! But if your going to do that, why don't you just legimens it out of my head!"

"Fine," He said angerily. She supposed he looked like he was going to hex her. He got up to take out a memory.

"Oh know it all ot nothing." She said annoyed. He released his wand slightly the memory going back. "That all of them." He smirked.

"You shoud smile more makes you look cute," Hermione said randomly.

"What?" Asked Snape caught off guard.

"LEGIMENS!" yelled Hermione. She watched in horror as Snape hung upside down and a man who looked just like Harry was argueing with Ginny, not Ginny, but Lily Evans she assumed. Was that Remus Lupin he was looking sheepishly up from behide his book. His perfects badge shining.

"REMUS DO SOMETHING." Hermione yelled in disbelief.

He looked right through her. And Peter sat there anxiously looking back and forth. While Sirius stood haughtily at James' side.

Then it suddenly changed, a small hooked nose boy playing with quidditch figures, his head being kicked by an angry elderish Snape looking figure.

Hermione gasped as she suddenly saw herself, Reading her text book, crying because she felt incompetent.

No, these are mine she fought as hard as she could, she screamed bloody murder.

_Its Voldermort!_

"HERMIONE," she heard a familar voice yell. _Harry?_

She felt herself being pulled into reality again, she was collapsed on the floor.

"What'd your do to her!" That was Harry she supposed.

"I did nothing but I would gladly do something to you!" That ofcourse was Snape.

"You liar, I saw YOU!"

"Saw what Potter?" Asked Snape with tons of Hatred coating his voice.

"You raised your wand at her and she collapsed." She flicked an eye open and saw Harry leaning protectivly over her, Snape furious was standing there.

"Hermione are you alright," said Harry as she tried to move.

"Yes," she started crying again everything suddenly made sense.

"I WANT FRED!" she choaked.

"Er," Snape and Harry exchanged brief glances of concern before remembering they hated each other.

"That's gonna be hard Hermione, Fred and George are well gone. You missed it, they called their brooms. Which by the way burst of the wall chains and all. Fred flew past Umbridge and hit her upside the head accidently and they had to send her to St. Mungo and McGonagall is headmistress now." Harry said this all nervously and quick.

She turned to Harry muttering and saing things like, _"My fault" "Had to scream" "Stupid, Stupid bookworm."_

Suddenly straightened, "Well, I just have to write as soon as possible!"

She ran out he door without looking back. She moved so fast Harry thought she had flown.

"Potter." Said Snape as though wanting to pick a fight.

"Not now Snilvellus, I need to talk to a certain Mass Murderer." He smirked, knowing that Sirius was innocent.

Snape sat there furius as Harry walked out the door.

This just went from good to worse.

DONE!

Please READ AND REVIEW!

Hope you loved it, say sorry to Snape for me.

To everyone out there that even just sees this page, do send me an email. Thank you for reading, Dancing Equations- A Fred, Hermione love story, otherwise known as Smart Trickster.


	7. update

i have made a sequel and thought anyone who enjoyed this will enjoy the second. it is simply called dancing equations 2. so as not to give to much away. so much better than 1st already!


End file.
